


Jealousy Is A...

by MaeMae1427



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I tried okay?, Jealous Craig Tucker, Jealousy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Out of Character?, Romance, gotta love angst, gotta love fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeMae1427/pseuds/MaeMae1427
Summary: There is a new kid in South Park. Derek Trevino is the new bad boy of South Park. Not only is Derek trying to steal Craig's thunder but he's also trying to steal his beloved boyfriend Tweek. Of course, Craig will have none of this. Time to fight for what is his. (Editing)





	1. Just your Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first South Park fanfic so please don't judge too much. Oh, if you have any suggests on how I can make it better is always welcome.  
> I'm was so hyper and excited writing this! I hope you all enjoy! Okay, I'll shut up now. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

-Craig Tucker-  
I walk down the hall hand in hand with my boyfriend. Tweek has one hand in mine while the other clutches his coffee. He takes a gulp before turning to me. He notices my stare and gives me this smile that makes an arrow go through my heart.  
I give a small smile back before squeezing his hand.  
“Sup gay birds,” Kenny says, and I flip him off.  
“Hello, Kenny,” Tweek says  
Kenny gives Tweek a smile and I glare at him. Kenny flips me off and I just flip him off back.  
“Did you hear we got a new kid today,” Kenny asks.  
“N-new, kid,” Tweek stutters.  
A new kid in South Park? That’s stupid. I would never come to South Park let alone think about living here.  
“Who would want to move here,” I ask.  
“This guy apparently,” Kenny states with a shrug.  
I sigh, “what a pain,” I say, “let’s go to class.”  
I pull Tweek away from Kenny.  
“See you in Math Tweek,” Kenny shouts.  
Tweek goes to say the same but I give him a little pull and he gasps.  
We walk to Tweek’s English class hand in hand. Tweek is going on and on about this new kid and it’s really pissing me off.  
“What if the new kid is some secret spy here to kill me or maybe he’s here to kill ALL of us, NGH,” Tweek tries to remove his hand but I hold it tight.  
“This new guy isn’t here to kill anyone Tweek,” I say.  
“Ngh, what if-.”  
“No what if’s. He’s just some normal kid,” I state, “he probably won’t even say one word to you.”  
“T-true,” Tweek squeeze my hand, “What if he does?”  
“Flip him off,” I deadpan.  
“Craig! That’s rude!”  
“You asked for my opinion,” I shrug.  
I stop in front of Tweek’s Chemistry class. He looks inside then at me. He is shaking a bit is I roll my eyes.  
“You’re fine,” I say and kiss him on the lips, “See you in math.”  
“O, ngh, kay,” Tweek lets go of my hand and walks into the classroom.  
I sigh and walk down the hall with my hands in my pocket. I sigh and think about this new kid. We rarely get new kids which is weird. Who would want to come to stupid old South Park? I certainly wouldn’t want to come here.  
I sigh again.  
History is boring. Who wants to learn about boring stuff? I mean it would be more interesting if it wasn’t being forced down my throat. I’d rather learn about it on my own time rather than sit in a stupid classroom with stupid people and a stupid teacher. School sucks. 

I walk into my math class where Kenny and Tweek sit. Kenny is talking to Tweek. He seems to be trying to calm Tweek down or something.  
I walk up to the two and sit in front of Tweek.  
“Tweek,” I ask. “You okay?”  
Tweek twitches before turning to me. He shakes his head and is shaking. I grab his hand and he holds it tightly.  
“What’s wrong babe,” I ask.  
“The, Ngh, new kid is in my class,” He says.  
“Okay,” I say slowly, “And?”  
“He’s was sitting next to me,” Tweek shouts.  
I give him a look of confusion. Why is Tweek freaking out? I mean it’s not like the new kid is here to kill him or something. There were probably no other seats, so he chose to sit next to Tweek. Tweek probably saw it as some sign that he’s done for.  
“He’s not going to kill you Tweek,” I say as I roll my eyes.  
“Ngh,” Is all Tweek says before gulping down his coffee.  
“Come, on Tweek,” I say, “You’ll be fine.”  
“R-right,” Tweek stutters.  
Lunch consists of stupidity. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan are talking about stupid stuff I don’t really care about, Cartman is being Cartman, and Token is talking with the rest.  
I turn to Tweek who’s eyes are darting around the lunch room. I sigh and wrap an arm around Tweek. He looks at me and twitches a bit.  
“Really, Tweek,” I say, “He’s not going to hurt you or kill you or whatever terrible things you are thinking.”  
Tweek doesn’t respond but Kenny does, “Tweek said he was flirting with him.”  
“Kenny,” Tweek shouts.  
“What,” I ask in shock and turn to Tweek.  
“He was, not,” Tweek starts to shake and twitch.  
“Tweek told me he came straight up to him and called him beautiful,” Kenny states and Tweek glares at Kenny.  
I feel my blood boil. Someone flirted with MY boyfriend. Oh, they are done for. Tweek is mine.  
“Why didn't you tell me this,” I ask.  
“I didn’t want you to, worry,” Tweek says.  
I roll my eyes, “Right. Like watching you twitch and freak out isn’t making me worry.”  
“Ngh, sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” I say, “Why don’t we go to my house and we can play with Stripes and watch Red Racer.’  
“Okay,” Is all Tweek says.

 

After school, Tweek and I go to my house. Tricia is in the living room but is too entranced in her TV show. We wander up to my room where Stripes #4 is waiting. Tweek instantly walks up to him and takes him out of his cage.  
I watch as Stripes crawls around Tweek and Tweek give a small smile. Stripes squeak as he moves around before settling in Tweek’s lap.  
A small smile creeps on my face as I stare at the two things I love the most in this world.  
I move over to Tweek who is resting his back against my bed. I sit next to him with our shoulder touching.  
While Tweek pays attention to Stripes, I pull up Red Racer. We sit like this for a while just watching the show and playing with Stripes.  
My thoughts wander to this new kid. What does he look like? I bet he’s ugly looking. I bet he’s some guy who thinks he’s cool but really isn’t. Maybe he’s just some normal guy that I can just beat up and tell to stay away from my Tweek. Hm…  
“So, this new kid,” I say which catches Tweek’s attention, “Who is he?”  
“His, his name is Derek Trevino,” Tweek says, “Apparently, his parents died, and he had to move here to be with his grandparents.”  
“What does he look like,” I ask.  
“He has Blond hair, blue eyes. He, ngh, very muscular,” Tweek says.  
Blond hair? Blue eyes? Muscular?  
“Is he hot?”  
“NGH! What with all these questions,” Tweek asks as he pulls on his hair, “This is way too much pressure.”  
I reach for Tweek’s hands and pull them out of his hair, “Sorry, just wondering.”  
“Why, did you want to know,” Tweek asks.  
I pause and shake my head. I don’t want Tweek to think I’m worried about this guy or something. I am not worried about this blonde hair, blue eyed, muscular guy. I have no reason to be. Tweek is loyal to me and loves me. There’s no way he’ll take Tweek from me. Nope, no way.  
“No reason,” I say, “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”  
Tweek nods and we head down to my kitchen. My parents aren’t home, they left a little while ago, so it’s just the three of us.  
I turn the stove on and grab a box of spaghetti.  
“Took you long enough,” Tricia says, “I’m starving.”  
“You could have made yourself something,” I reply.  
“Mom doesn’t let me after the mac and cheese accident,” She huffs.  
“Right,” I say.  
As I make the spaghetti, Tweek and Tricia chat. They seem to get to know each other better. They don’t seem to hate each other. One time, Tweek even let Tricia brush his hair. I was not jealous.  
Once the food is done and we eat, I drag Tweek back to my room. I switch into some lounge pants and leave my chest bare. Tweek does the same but wears a dull green T-shirt.  
We crawl into bed. I have Tweek resting in front of me with his back to my chest and my feet entangled with his. My arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to me. I rest my head in the crease of his neck and smirk.  
I bit down lightly on his neck and Tweek shouts, “NGH! CRAIG!”  
I chuckle and move my mouth to his ear to whisper into it, “Night Tweek.”  
Tweek huffs, “Night Craig.”


	2. Meeting The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!  
> I don't know if I should warn about language but I guess I will just in case.

-Craig Tucker-  
Waking up next to your boyfriend is like waking up in heaven. It’s a blissful feeling and makes my heart beat way too fast for my body.  
Currently, Tweek is facing me with his face buried in my chest. I am on my back now with one arm over my eyes and the other securely around Tweek. Tweek’s legs are entrapping mine and his arms rest on my chest.  
I groan as I turn to look at the time. Great, time for school. I try to get up but Tweek just wraps his arms around me and groans.  
“Come on,” I say as I try to pry him off me as gently as I can, “We have school.”  
“Coffee,” Tweek mumbles.  
“I’ll make you coffee, but you have to move,” I say.  
Tweek rolls off me and rests on his back. I look down at him before getting up. I walk downstairs to make Tweek some coffee. I yawn as I make it to the kitchen and see Tricia eating breakfast.  
“EW! Put a shirt on,” Tricia says as he blocks her eyes.  
I roll my eyes and walk toward the coffee machine. It looks like my parents made some already for us, well, Tweek. I’m not a huge fan of coffee. Though, Tweek did make coffee for me once. I tried it and it was okay. Not gonna be a usual thing I drink.  
Tweek come swaying down the stairs with sleep in his eyes. When he spots the coffee, he immediately perks up and rushes forward. If I didn’t stop Tweek, he might have just poured the whole pot down his throat. But, like the good boyfriend I am, I stop him and pour him a large cup of coffee.  
Tweek takes the cup and gulps it down. I pull the cup away and yell at him to slow down. Tweek agrees and begs for his coffee back. I hand it back and head to grab some cereal.  
“So, I heard about the new kid,” Tricia says but I interrupt her.  
“Don’t start,” I say.  
“What? Afraid he’s cooler than you,” Tricia says, “Some people say he’s the new bad boy.”  
“Yeah right,” I say.  
“Have you met him yet,” Tricia asks.  
“No, and I’m not interested in meeting him,” I reply as I dig my spoon into my cereal.  
“I hear he’s H.O.T hot,” Tricia says.  
“Whatever,” I reply.  
Tricia sighs knowing she’s not going to get anything out of me. She turns to Tweek, but I warn her not to say anything. Tricia pouts and flips me off. 

I walk through the halls with a sigh. I already dropped Tweek off at his class and I’m headed to mine.  
As I am walking, someone harshly bumps into me. I stumble backward due to the force and look up at the person in anger. Who the hell…  
Blond hair and blue eyes invade my vision. I don't have time to examine more because he is darting away from me. Jerk.  
Then, I realize that jerk was Derek. I got a decent look at him and I would say he looked…decent. Why is everyone going crazy for him? I mean he just has blonde hair, blue eyes, some decent muscles, and wears a stupid leather jacket. Yeah, definitely not hot or cool.

I see him again in my English class. He is sitting in the back with all the girls flocking around him. He’s blabbering on about some sort of fight he got into to protect his little sister and the girls are going crazy. They are saying how brave and cool he is. I roll my eyes, yeah right.  
Token sits in the middle away from the commotion. I take a seat next to him and glare at the group.  
“One day that look will get stuck on your face,” Token says.  
“I think it already has,” I reply.  
Token sighs, “Can you not? He’s just some new kid. He’ll get old soon.”  
“Hopefully.”  
Last thing I need is some cool badass guy stealing my thunder. I’m supposed to be the badass. The guy doesn’t look like he can hurt a fly even if he’s super strong.

Lunch comes sooner than expected. Which is great of course. I get to talk to Tweek and the others. Mostly Tweek of course.  
I walk into the café and take a seat next to Tweek and Kenny. Kenny is rambling on and on about something I really don’t care about. Tweek is rambling on about how boring his classes were, how he thinks his history teacher is really an evil killer from the war and is trying to kill us all, and how he wants to come to my house again to see Stripes.  
“Sometimes I think you like Stripes more than me,” I say.  
“I mean he is our son so of course, I like him,” Tweek replies.  
“More than me?”  
“Ngh, of course not,” Tweek replies.  
“Thought so,” I smirk.  
Everything was fine until I hear this obnoxious voice.  
“Hey Tweek,” Derek says.  
Derek stops right in between Tweek and I. His back is facing me while he is facing Tweek. Basically, he is blocking my view of Tweek.  
“D-Derek,” Tweek stutters and shakes a bit.  
“I just wanted to say hi,” Derek states.  
Tweek just nods and clutches his coffee to his chest. I glare at the back of Derek’s stupid head. Derek looks at Tweek with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Tweek looks one hundred percent uncomfortable so I have to do something.  
“If that’s all feel free to leave,” I say.  
Derek turns to me and squints his eyes. He looks between Tweek and I. Derek ends up smirking before turning to Tweek.  
“See you tomorrow,” Derek gives a little wave before walking off.  
“Jerk,” I cough.  
Kenny and Clyde laugh, and I glare at them. This doesn’t stop them from laughing.  
“What’s wrong with you two,” I ask them.  
“You are jealous,” Kenny says, “This is going to be great.”  
“I’m not jealous,” I reply. “He’s being a jerk and flirting with my boyfriend.”  
“He just said hi,” Token says.  
“With the intention to flirt with him,” I exclaim.  
“Okay, calm down,” Kyle says, “We all understand how you are feeling. I mean I would be jealous too if someone was flirting with Stan.”  
“I’m not jealous,” I shout.  
Kenny laughs, and I flip him off.  
“It’s okay Craig,” Tweek says, “You know I only love you.”  
I feel my heart burst out of my chest and fly towards the heaven. What did I do to deserve someone like him? Like I really want to know. I have no idea but damn am I lucky.  
“That’s so gay,” Cartman says because he needs to put his two cents in.  
“We are gay, you fat ass,” I reply.  
“Who you calling fat ass,” Cartman asks.  
“Definitely not you,” I say sarcastically.  
“Thought so.” I roll my eyes at his stupidity.  
I turn to Tweek who has a tiny nervous smile on his face. I give a small smile back that only Tweek can see.

Tweek comes over my house again and we head up to my room to play with Stripes. We let him run around but all he seems to want to do is rest in Tweek’s lap. I try to pull him away from Tweek to hold him, but he just nips my finger. Stipes just snuggles in Tweek’s arms and I glare at him.  
Great, I’m jealous over a guinea pig.  
Tweek rambles on while I nod and listen. I’m not much of a talker really. I’d rather listen or zone someone out. I never zone out when Tweek is talking. Well, I mean I try to pay attention to some of his rambles and worries. Other times I just tell him to be quiet and not to worry too much. Sometimes it works.

When it’s time for dinner, we head to the kitchen. My parents are home, so they made us dinner.  
“How was your day,” My mom asks all of us.  
“Stupid,” I say.  
“Okay,” Tweek says.  
“Boring,” Tricia says.  
“Well aren’t you three a bundle of fun,” Mom states.  
I just roll my eyes and dig into my food.  
It’s quiet for a while until my mom opens her stupid mouth.  
“So, have you heard of the Trevino family that recently moved here,” Mom asks.  
“Who hasn’t,” I groan.  
“Well, I was thinking of inviting them over for a welcome dinner.”  
“Fuck no,” I say.  
“Craig, language,” Mom says. “And it’s not up to you. I already invited them. You’re welcome to come to Tweek.”  
“Oh, ngh, I don’t know. That sounds like a lot of pressure,” Tweek states.  
“It’ll be okay Tweek. Craig will be here, and I hear they are really nice.”  
I scoff.  
“Was there something you wanted to say?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Good,” my mom says. “Now Tweek, are you staying the night again?”  
Tweek looks at me, “Yeah,” I say for him.  
“Okay, well don’t stay up too late,” mom states.  
“Try not to,” I lie.  
The two of us head upstairs to my room. We keep my door open because my parents are stupid and paranoid.  
Instead of doing something productive, we just hang out on my bed. I am laying on my back with one hand holding my phone and the other petting Tweek hair. Tweek hums every now and then. He traces shapes on my chest while mumbling words. I can’t make out anything he is saying so I just scroll through my phone.  
It’s one A.M and we are still up. All my thoughts are filled with how I’m going to deal with tomorrow. I do not want this stupid Derek kid in my house. I don’t want him even near me. He can go back to where’ve he came from.  
Things better not go wrong tomorrow. If he tries to pull any kind of move on Tweek, he is done for. I groan as I look down at Tweek who is, for once, sleeping before me. I groan again and try to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's my second chapter. hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm am so happy you guys like my story. I'll try to keep it as interesting as possible.  
> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Dinner With The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter.  
> I have to warn you, there is a couple of swear words.  
> Other than that, there's nothing much to warn you about.  
> Enjoy!

-Craig Tucker-  
I was having a good day. I got to wake up next to my boyfriend, my friends weren’t as annoying this morning, and my classes weren't as dull as usual.  
Everything was fine. My day was fine. I was fine.  
Then lunch had to go and ruin it all.  
I was walking into lunch like any other person. I head towards my table and stop. Anger starts to form in my chest as I stare at my table.  
Sitting at my table next to MY boyfriend is Derek Fucking Trevino.  
Derek sits facing Tweek who looks nervous but is talking about something. Derek has a smile on his face as he listens to Tweek. No one seems to be stopping the two. Why the hell did they let him sit there in the first place?  
Derek then proceeds to laugh and nudges Tweek a bit with his shoulder. That’s it, I’m done.  
I stomp towards my table. The guys see me, and I see a look of panic in their eyes. Derek turns to face me with this stupid smirk on his face. I can’t wait to punch that smirk off his face.  
“Oh. Hey. Craig, right,” Derek asks.  
“What are you doing here,” I ask with malice in my voice.  
“Just hanging with my chemistry partner,” Derek says with a wide smile.  
I look at the two in shock. Chemistry partners? What? Why in the world are they chemistry partners? Out of everyone in his stupid class, why did Tweek have to pair up with him?  
“Right,” I was trying to keep calm but failing dramatically, “Well, are you done? I want to sit next to MY boyfriend.”  
Derek looks between Tweek and me.  
“Boyfriend huh. Should have known someone as cute as you were taken,” Derek says to Tweek and winks at him.  
I fist my hand, “Want to say that again asshole!”  
Derek laughs, “Chill dude, I was joking.”  
“Yeah, right,” I roll my eyes, “Now leave before I punch you.”  
“Right, right. My bad. I’ll just leave now.”  
Derek gets up and moves towards me. He harshly bumps my shoulder as he passes by. I flip him off but he not looking.  
I turn to Tweek who is shaking and twitching. He is kicking his feet back and forth while avoiding my stare.  
“Why the hell did you let him sit here,” I ask everyone who is listening.  
“We didn’t see it as a problem,” Stan states.  
“Besides,” Kenny starts, “I thought you weren’t jealous of the guy.”  
“The guy is trying to steal my boyfriend and everything else,” I say.  
“Come on Craig. Aren’t you a bit overreacting? I mean there is no way in hell Tweek will like him and there’s no one who is more of a dick than you,” Kenny says, “so you don’t have to be afraid or jealous over anything.”  
I groan and take a seat, “You better be right.”  
“I’m always right,” Kenny laughs.

The Trevino’s are supposed to come over at six, so we have some time to chill and not worry about what the hell is going to happen.  
I sit against my headboard with Tweek’s back to my chest. We are both on our phones just chilling to some music.  
“Hey Tweek,” I say as thoughts of Derek invades my thoughts.  
“Yeah,” Tweek asks still fiddling with his phone.  
“You don’t like Derek, right,” I ask.  
“I don’t like him,” Tweek says as he turns to face me. “He, ngh, kind of scares me.”  
“Yeah, he’s a douche bag,” I reply, “He didn’t hit on you or anything when I wasn’t around, right?”  
“No,” Tweek says, “He just seemed really excited to be my partner.”  
“Of course,” I groan.  
“It’ll be okay Craig,” Tweek says, “The project is only supposed to be for two and a half weeks.”  
“That’s way too long,” I state.  
“Ngh, I know,” Tweek says, “This is going to be way too much pressure.”  
“You’ll be okay though. If he does anything you don’t like I’ll beat him up,” I say.  
Tweek smiles, “Thank you, Craig.”  
I wrap my arms around Tweek’s back and pull him closer to me. Tweek places his hands on my shoulders before leaning in closer. I move my face closer to his and he moves his closer to mine. Our lips meet in the middle and we kiss.  
The kiss is just a simple move of the lips. Tweek, of course, taste like coffee. I mean why wouldn’t he? He just had some like a couple minutes ago.  
Our lips start to move faster, quickly sliding against each other. I lean forward and shove Tweek against the bed.  
The kiss gets feverish and hot. Our lips slide easily against each other. I stop though and move my mouth to his neck. I kiss his neck a couple times before Tweek speaks.  
“Craig, no,” Tweek says, “You’ll leave a mark.”  
“Maybe that’ll keep Derek away,” I say as I kiss Tweek neck again.  
“Please, ngh, don’t,” Tweek states.  
I pull away from Tweek, “You’re no fun.”  
“Sorry,” Tweek mumbles.  
“It’s fine,” I say.  
The doorbell rings. I look down at Tweek and groan. Great, the douche bag is here.  
I get off of Tweek and stand up. Tweek gets up and adjusts his button-up shirt.  
“Please behave,” Tweek says.  
“No promises,” I reply as I walk towards my door, “Let’s get this over with.”  
“Ngh, okay.”  
The two of us head down the stairs and into the living room. Derek and his grandparents are already in the kitchen. My mom is finishing up dinner and my dad is talking to the Trevino’s.  
I walk into the kitchen with Tweek. Everyone turns to us and smiles. Ugh, I hate this.  
“You must be Craig and Tweek,” Derek’s grandma says.  
“Yeah,” is all I say.  
“It’s nice to meet you two.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Craig,” My mom scolds, “be nice.”  
I don’t apologize or anything. I just take a seat across from Derek with Tweek. Derek gives us a smile and I really just want to flip him off. I have to be good though which is going to be so hard. I already want to punch him in the face.  
My mom serves our food and takes a seat at the end of the table.  
“So, what made you move here,” My mom asks.  
“Well, when my son and daughter-in-law died we decided to move back here,” Derek’s grandma says, “I grew up here, so I thought it would be nice to come back.”  
“That’s wonderful,” Mom says, “how are you liking it so far, Derek?”  
“It’s okay,” Derek says, “I’m still new to the place and I don’t have that many people to call friends.”  
Yeah right, the whole school basically loves you. Stop lying.  
“Well, maybe Craig and Tweek’s friends will show you around the town,” My mom says, “Wouldn’t that be great Craig?”  
“Oh, just peachy,” I say sarcastically.  
My mom glares at me, “Don’t be rude.”  
“Me? Rude? No,” I say.  
“Craig,” My dad says.  
“It’s okay. Mr. Tucker,” Derek says, “I understand if Craig doesn’t want me to hang out with him.”  
“No, he would love to. Right Craig,” My mom says with this smile that tells me to agree or I’m in trouble.  
“Yeah,” I sigh.  
“So, tell us about yourself, Derek,” my dad says.  
I groan as Derek starts bragging about everything in his life. Apparently, he was a quarterback, a straight A student, and great at most sports. Blah, blah, blah. Basically, he’s the perfect human being. I roll my eyes.  
“Wow, football and straight A student? Aren’t you so cool,” I say sarcastically.  
“What? You jealous,” Derek snickers.  
I glare at Derek and tsk, “Why would I be jealous over a jerk like you?”  
“Craig,” My mom shouts.  
“At least I’m not a dick to new people and a bad boy wannabe.”  
“Want to say that louder,” I shout as I slam my hands on the table.  
“Why are you hard of hearing too,” Derek says.  
“Fuck you,” I shout.  
“OKAY! ENOUGH,” My mom shouts, “Craig go to your room.”  
“What the hell mom? I’m seventeen! You can’t send me to my room.”  
Derek snickers.  
“Derek,” Derek’s grandma says, “We are leaving, and you are going to be in trouble when we get home.”  
Derek sighs, “Yes, Gram.”  
The three of them leave and I sigh in relief. I turn to my mom who was glaring at me.  
“What,” I ask.  
“Room,” My mom says.  
“Wait seriously?”  
“Yes,” She says, “I’ll drive you home Tweek while you go up to your room and think about what you’ve done.”  
“Really mom? Really?”  
“We’ll talk when I get back. Come on Tweek.”  
I frown as I watch Tweek and my mom leave. I turn to my dad who just has a sad look on his face. He shakes his head and I just head towards me room.  
Stupid parents Why am I the one in trouble? He was being a dick too. Why do I have to be punished? It’s not fair.  
I sigh as I fall back on my bed. Fucking Derek.

My mom comes in about thirty minutes later with my dad. She looks angry and I groan.  
“I know, I know. I was rude and shouldn’t have acted that way,” I say.  
“Correct,” My mom says.  
“But you have to agree with me that he’s a jerk!”  
“He is a bit self-centered and brags a lot but that doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk to him,” My mom states.  
“He’s trying to steal Tweek from me! You must have seen the way he was looking at him,” I am basically shouting.  
“Calm down,” my mom says, “we aren’t attacking you. We are just saying you should treat people the way you want to be treated.”  
“Oh, of course,” I roll my eyes.  
“Look, honey,” My mom starts, “I’m not saying you have to befriend the kid but at least be a little nice to him.”  
“Fine, whatever,” I say since I’m done with this conversation.  
“Good, now get some rest okay?”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
My mom leaves but my dad stays behind, “I bet one hundred bucks you can beat him in a fight.”  
“I heard that,” My mom shouts.  
I laugh and turn to my dad, “Thanks, dad.”  
“No problem son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully, that helped characterize Derek a bit. The worse is yet to come. (insert evil laughing).  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Oh, and thank you for all your comments! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story!  
> I'm going to try to update every other day but I kind of suck with working on a schedule. I'll try my best though.  
> Thank you again! Bye!!


	4. Chemistry Project

-Craig Tucker-  
I walk to school with Tweek the next morning. Tweek constantly asks if I was okay. He thought my parents killed me or something since I wasn’t answering any of his messages. I tell him my parents took my phone. That seemed to help a bit, but he goes on and on about happy that I’m alive.  
We arrive at school and I start to head inside when a voice catches my ear. A voice that makes my blood boil.  
I turn to face Derek who is running up to us. He stops in front of us and sighs. He rubs the back of his head.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Derek says.  
“Yeah right,” I say.  
Derek glares at me, “Look, I hate you and you hate me, but our parents want us to get along so let’s try to be nice to each other?”  
“I would love to,” I say sarcastically.  
“Craig,” Tweek says, “please don’t be rude.”  
I glare at Tweek, “oh so now you’re on his side?”  
“No, ngh, of course not,” Tweek says, “You’re just, ngh, being too mean. I hate it when you’re like this.”  
I look at Tweek who is looking at me with sad eyes. I sigh and glare at Derek. He is smirking at me and I really just want to flip him off, but I don’t.  
“Fine,” I say, “But that doesn’t mean we are anywhere near being friends.”  
“Agreed,” Derek says.  
I walk away with Tweek and we make our way into the school. We make our way to my locker and I sigh dramatically.  
“I hate him,” I say.  
“I know but, you are being a little too mean,” Tweek says, “It’s, ngh, scary.”  
I frown at Tweek, “I’m, ugh, sorry. I just don’t want him to steal you away from me or something. And, he’s just a plain jerk.”  
Tweek shakes his head, “I would never like Derek or love him the way I love you.”  
I give a small smile that is barely visible, “I’ll try not to insult him or be mean to him but I’m not going to try and be his friend.”  
“G-good,” Tweek says.  
I lean down and kiss Tweek on the lips, “See you at lunch babe.”  
Tweek just smiles and wave goodbye.

Lunch is normal for once, which I love.  
“So, I say we go to the movies tonight to see that new horror movie,” Stan suggests.  
“I can’t,” Tweek says, “I’m hanging out with Derek to work on our Chem project.”  
I look at Tweek in shock, “you didn’t tell me this.”  
“He just asked me,” Tweek says.  
“Fine, I’ll just accompany you then,” I say.  
There is no way in hell am I letting Tweek anywhere alone with this guy. Who knows what this guy would do. I don’t trust him at all.  
“You don’t have to,” Tweek states and I give him a look of shock.  
“What do you mean I don’t have too? Of course, I’m going.”  
What is Tweek thinking? Does he really think I’m just going to let him go off with some other guy? A guy that is interested in him. There is no way in hell I’m letting them even be near each other.  
“I don’t know Craig. I, ngh, think I’ll be okay.”  
“Really,” I ask in shock, “didn’t you say you were afraid of him?”  
“Well, he is a bit intimidating,” Tweek says, “But that’s not it. I just don’t want you two fighting.”  
Oh, that’s it. I sigh. I wouldn’t mind beating the crap out of the guy but that makes Tweek upset then maybe not. Maybe I’ll show him that Tweek is my boyfriend. Let him know that Tweek is mine. I smirk.  
“Please, I promise I won’t be mean to him,” I say.  
Tweak sighs, “Okay, but you better keep that promise.”  
“I will,” I say.  
“Good.”  
“Can I come too,” Kenny asks, “If Craig does break I want to see him beat the crap out of the guy.”  
“Kenny,” Tweek says.  
Kenny shrugs but has a smile on his face. I grin at this and Tweek glares at me. I sigh and rest my head on my hand. Yippy, another fun day.

Apparently, Tweek is meeting Derek in the school library. I head down there with him and spot Derek in the back. Derek is talking to a couple girls that are giggling about some stupid thing he said.  
I want to just say Ef it and drag Tweek away but, sigh, I guess Tweek doesn’t really have a…  
“I know! Switch partners,” I say, “I’m betting everyone is dying to be his partner.”  
“Tried,” Tweek sighs, “she, ngh, she said I had no choice.”  
“Fucking teacher,” I say as I shove my hands in my pocket, “let’s get this over with.”  
Tweek nods as he grips his coffee. We walk over to the table. Derek sees us and shoos the girls away. The girls leave and Derek smiles as he looks at us. Well, Tweek. He smiles at Tweek.  
“Oh, hey Craig. Didn’t think you’d be joining us,” Derek says.  
“I just really wanted to get to know you,” I say sarcastically.  
“Of course,” Derek says with a laugh.  
Tweek and I take a seat across from Derek. I smirk, time to show Derek who’s the boss here.  
I throw an arm around Tweek’s shoulder and pull him closer to me. Tweek jumps and turns to face me. Our faces are inches away from each other and I just HAVE to kiss him.  
So that’s how I got shoved out of my seat. I sit on the ground looking at Tweek in surprise. Tweek starts freaking out.  
“Oh, god, I didn’t mean to push you so hard, ngh. You just surprised me, and Derek is here. NGH! Why did you do that? I mean I-.”  
“Chill Tweek,” I say as I get up, “I just couldn’t resist kissing that cute face of yours.”  
“Cr-Craig,” Tweek says as he hides his face behind his hands.  
“Sorry,” I laugh.  
I hug Tweek and turn my eyes to Derek. I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes.  
“So, the project,” Derek drawls and we turn our attention to him  
“Right,” Tweek says.  
The two starts to talk about what they should do for their project. They bounce ideas around, but they don’t really find anything they like.  
I’m so bored. I turn to Tweek and wrap my arm around his waist. Tweek jumps and looks at me. He doesn’t say anything this time though. He just turns his attention to Derek. Well, tries.  
Tweek is freaking out and trying to pay attention to the subject at hand. Derek turns his eyes to me and glares. I smirk at him and lean to kiss Tweek on the cheek.  
“I’m bored,” I say before moving my lips to his ear, “Why don’t we get out of here and have some fun. If you know what I mean.”  
I bite the top of Tweek’s ear and he immediately jumps out of his seat and holds it. Tweek is saying incoherent words while looking between me and Derek.  
“Derek, I, ngh, I have to GO,” Tweek shouts as he grabs his bag and darts away.  
Derek claps, “Good going,” Derek laughs, “Shouldn’t have tried to make me jealous.”  
“Shut up,” I say, “This is your fault.”  
“How? I wasn’t the one assaulting him just to prove a point.”  
“I wasn’t,” I pause and glare at Derek, “Why don’t you just leave us alone, okay? Tweek doesn’t like you and never will like you.”  
“I’m not so sure,” Derek smirks, “I’m rather charming and can steal anyone’s heart.”  
“Fuck off,” I flip him off and grab my bag.  
I run off and try to find Tweek. I check the bathroom and find him in the third bathroom I check.  
Tweek is standing at the mirror looking at himself. He has one hand in his hair and is mumbling.  
“Tweek,” I ask.  
Tweek turns to me and glares, “Why did you do that?”  
I sigh, “I was just trying to show him you were mine.”  
“That’s, ngh, STUPID,” Tweek shouts as he shakes and twitches, “What made you think that, ngh, was a good idea?”  
“I guess I didn’t think,” I say.  
“Ngh,” Tweek reaches for his hair with both hands and starts pulling on it.  
I walk forward slowly. Tweek doesn’t move but pulls his hair harder.  
“Tweek,” I say as I touch his hands and lightly remove them from his hair, “I’m sorry.”  
I hold Tweek’s hands in mine and he gives me a sad look, “I know you are jealous but, ngh, do you really not trust me?”  
“What,” I ask in shock, “what do you mean?”  
“Do you really think I would dump you for Derek,” Tweek says, “That kinda, ngh, hurts.”  
“I know you would never do that,” I shout, “I just wanted Derek to know that you were mine.”  
“Don’t make it sound like I’m an, ngh, object,” He says, and I look at him in a complete look of shock.  
Is that what Tweek thinks? That I only see him as an object? Of course not. I would never. I just. Oh god, I need to fix this.  
“I didn’t mean it that way Tweek,” I say.  
“Then, then how did you mean it?”  
I grip Tweek hands and look down at them, “Look, I’m, ugh, I’m not good with words but I do love you, okay? I love you so much. God, I love you more than love itself. I-.”  
Tweek quickly kisses me to shut me up, “Okay, I get it,” Tweek laughs, “I love you more than love too.”  
I smile and walk forward, gently pushing Tweek backward. I shove him against the bathroom wall before attacking his lips.  
I kiss him nice and slow, letting our lips gracefully slide across each other.  
I then move my hands down his arms and rest them low on his waist. I pull his hips closer to mine while deepening the kiss.  
The kiss gets hot and feverous, leaving the both of us breathless. When I have to pull away, I breathe heavily.  
My heart beats way too fast for my body but I feel so good right now. Damn, I can kiss this boy all day.  
I kiss him once again before attacking his neck. I kiss from his shoulder to his collarbone to his neck and then to his ear.  
I bite his ear lightly, “I love you,” I whisper into his ear.  
“Ngh,” is all Tweek says as he shakes and grips my jacket tightly.  
I chuckle.  
I go to slide my hand under Tweek’s shirt when the door opens. A guy stands there in utter shock. He opens his closes his mouth a couple times.  
“Can’t you see we’re busy,” I say with a smirk.  
The guy spits out a sorry and darts out of the bathroom. I turn to Tweek who is covering his face with his hands.  
I remove his hands from his face and rest my forehead against his. I give a small smile as I tell him I love him over and over again.  
“Craig,” Tweek says as he pushes me away.  
“What,” I ask with a frown.  
“I love you,” He says, “I love you so much. You are my one true love.”  
I give a small smile before kissing him once again. My one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the end of that chapter was super cheesy and maybe too much fluff but I hope you guys like it anyway.  
> I have a question though, would you want to see Tweek's point of view or keep it at Craig's. Or, I'm thinking of switching between both.  
> Feel free to add your opinion.


	5. Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Sorry for the reallllly long update. I sorta lost interest in the story and thought it was stupid so i stopped. Then, i thought, "Hey maybe I should come back and try again," And here I am!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I go to Tweek’s locker after school. We are supposed to watch a movie then stargaze all night. There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I’ve been waiting forever to see them. Tweek is also excited to see them so we decided to make it a little date.  
When I go to pick Tweek up from his locker, I stop. I see Derek standing with Tweek at his locker. The two are chatting about something I can’t hear. When I get closer, I learn they are talking about some TV show Derek is suggesting. Tweek has a smile on his face and I actively telling him about Red Racer. I fist my hands and walk up to the two.  
“Hey Tweek, ready to go,” I ask.  
Tweek gives me a nervous look. He turns to Derek and then back to me. I give him a look of confusion and ask him what is wrong.  
“I have to work on the project with Derek,” Tweek states. “I won’t be able to do the movie, but I can still stargaze. I promise it won’t take long.”  
I give Tweek a look of surprise. We planned to do this and now he’s backing out? All because of Derek. This is all Derek’s fault. I glare at Derek and he just smirks.  
I frown, “I guess,” I shrug.  
“It won’t be long. I promise,” Tweek says. “Maybe we’ll be able to fit in a TV show or something. Derek told me about this cool superhero TV show.”  
Of course, Derek suggested a show. Of course, Tweek wants to see it. What happen to Tweek being scared of him? I though he hated him. Now they are best friends? What the hell?  
“Maybe tomorrow,” I shrug, “I’ll hang out with Kenny or someone tonight.”  
“What do you mean? You are going to see the meteors with Kenny now?”  
I grow angry and cross my arms. “Yeah. At least he won’t bail on me.”  
Tweek looks sad but he soon gets angry, “I have no choice Craig. The project is due next week.”  
“Yeah but, we’ve planned this a while ago.”  
“I never said I’m not going,” Tweek states. “I just can’t do the movie part.”  
“Right because you’d rather hang with Derek.”  
Speaking of Derek, he’s just standing there with a look of amusement on his face. I really want to punch that look off his face right now.  
“Craig! You are being unfair,” Tweek states.  
“You are being unfair,” I state, “You are ditching me for an asshole. I though you hated him?”  
“I only hated him because you did. He’s not that bad once you get to know him.”  
I roll my eyes. I can’t handle this right now. I need to get out of this situation. I need to leave now.   
“Fuck you Tweek,” I give him the finger and walk away.  
I walk through the halls with him head down and hand in my pocket. Fucking Derek. Why did Tweek have to be partners with him? It’s not fair. Now Tweek is going to have to spend all this time with Derek. Great, just fucking great.  
I kick someone’s locker in fury.   
“What did that locker ever do to you,” Kenny asks as he walk up to me with Stan and Kyle.  
“What do you want,” I ask.  
“Jeeze can a guy be worried about his best friend,” Kenny asks as he walks closer.  
I sigh and lean my back against the locker. The three of them look at me and I look away from them. I don’t need their worrying eyes. I’m not in the mood to be cared for.  
“Are you okay Craig,” Kyle asks.  
“Fine,” I say with anger in my voice. “Super-duper fine.”  
“Did Tweek dump you or something,” Stan asks.  
I groan then sigh. Tweek didn’t dump me but maybe he will. Maybe Tweek would rather be with Derek. I can see it now. Derek and Tweek walking down the halls laughing and holding hands. That’s not fair.  
“No,” I say, “but he ditched me for Derek.”  
“Ouch,” Kenny states.  
“That sucks,” Stan says. “You didn’t try to stop him?”  
“I just got mad at him,” I shrug.  
“What was his reason?”  
“Stupid Chem project. I mean why would he do it today? We mad plans like weeks ago.”  
Stan sighs. He shakes his head in disappointment. I glare at him because I know he’s going to do say something stupid and side with Tweek.  
“It’s not his fault he has a project,” Stan states.  
“You’re not helping,” I reply.  
Kenny slams his hand on my back. “You know what you need? A drink.”  
I agree with Kenny. I need something to make me feel better. Drinking is one of those things. I really, really need a drink right now.   
“Hell yah,” I say, “Your house?”   
“Yeah, sure,” Kenny says.  
“Great, let’s go.”

I can’t count how many drink I had but I’m currently standing on Kenny coffee table singing the Barbie Girl Song.   
I feel so good. Like I’m on the top of the world. Damn, I want to be like this forever.  
“Fuck yeah bitches,” I shout as I hold my cup up in the air.  
Kenny is chilling on the couch talking to Token and Clyde who I invited. Kyle and Stan are in the kitchen having a chugging contest and I think Kyle is going to win.  
I jump off the table and throw myself on the couch next to Kenny. I laugh and turn to Kenny.  
“I feel so good,” I state. “Like I’m on top of the world. Like I can do anything I want. Fuck Tweek I don’t need him.”  
I think about Tweek and how he is with Derek right now. I bet they are fucking. He’s going to break up with me and that will be that. I hate Tweek. I hate Derek. Damn I hate the both of them.  
I start breaking down crying. Everyone stops and looks at me. I scream in frustration and fall down onto the ground.   
Fucking Tweek and Derek. Fucking Love. Who needs love? I don’t.  
“Maybe getting him drunk was a bad idea,” Kenny says.  
“No duh,” Token says.  
“I just want my Tweek,” I cry hysterically.  
“What do we do,” Kyle asks.  
“Call Tweek,” Stan asks.   
“I mean I guess,” Kenny shrugs, “What’s the worst that can happen?”  
“Please don’t say that,” Token says.  
Kenny disappears, and the others just stand around looking at me. Damn I’m a mess. Ugh, I feel horrible. I went for singing stupid songs and dancing around to sobbing on the ground crying for Tweek. I’m so messed up.  
“Tweek says he’ll be here soon,” Kenny says as he appears again.  
“Tweek,” I ask as I sit up, “Where?”  
I look around the room for Tweek. I don’t see him though. Maybe he’s hiding and wants me to find him.   
I try getting up but end up falling sideways onto the couch. I’m dizzy. Why am I so dizzy? It’s like everything is spinning. Am I spinning? I don’t think so.  
A couple hours later, or was it days, maybe it years! Oh god! Anyways, Tweek shows up with a disapproving look on his face. He walks up to me and places his hands on his hips.   
“Tweek,” I cry as I lean to wrap my arms around his waist.  
“Let’s go,” He says with a sigh.  
“Okay,” I mumble as Tweek helps me up.  
I start to stumble backwards but Tweek moves so I don’t fall. Tweek carefully walks me out to someone’s car. When I see its Mrs. Tweak I groan. Of course, she’s here. Oh god.  
“Don’t tell my parents,” I shout as I fall into the back seat.  
“I won’t,” Mrs. Tweek says. “You’re lucky I like you.”  
“I wish Tweak liked me,” I exclaim.  
Tweek sighs, “You know I love you.”  
“Yes,” I drawl, “Super love.”  
Tweek hops in the back with me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I plant kisses on his cheek, but he wouldn’t turn so I can kiss him. I whine.   
“Kiss me,” I drawl.  
“No,” Tweek says.  
“Why,” I whine, “Is it because Derek?”  
“No Craig,” Tweek says, “I’ll kiss you later okay?”   
“Okay,” I sing as I go back to kissing his cheek and neck.

The next thing I know is I’m in someone’s bed. This someone just happens to be my boyfriend Tweek’s bed. I grab the blanket and bring it to my nose to smell it. It smells like Tweek and I’m happy.  
I see Tweek walk in the room with a glass of water in his hands. I sit up but my head hurts, so I lie down with a groan.  
Tweek places the glass on the table and sits down next to me. I smile and move my head to his lap. Tweek runs his hand through my hair and I sigh in content.  
“You’re, ngh, a pain,” Tweek says.  
“I am in pain,” I say.  
“What made you thinking drinking was a good idea,” Tweek asks, and he sounds mad, “I’m not mad.”   
“Dude, you read my mind!”  
“You said that aloud you idiot,” Tweek says.   
“Right,” I say.  
I sit up which makes me dizzy, but I do it anyway. I stare at Tweek and give a smile.  
“Can I kiss you now?”  
“Yeah,” Tweek states.  
I attack his lips with force. It’s hot, fierce, and feverous. I need more though.   
I lick at Tweek’s lips begging for entrance. Tweek doesn’t open his lips though. I frown and pull away. I give him the pouty face, but he doesn’t cave.   
Tweek picks up the cup of water and holds it to my mouth, “Drink.”   
I do as he say. “Do you love me?”  
“I do. I love you a lot.”  
“Do you love Derek?”  
Tweek sighs and pushes me down on the bed. He tucks me in and kisses me on the lips.  
“I will never love Derek.”  
“What about-.”  
“Go to sleep Craig,” Tweek says gently, “We’ll talk in the morning.”  
“Lay with me,” I beg and Tweek proceeds to lay next to me, “Thank you.”  
Tweek wraps me in his arms and I snuggle against him. I fall asleep instantly and have sweet dreams about Tweek and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything is okay. I always try my hardest but sometimes I feel like i fail. Comments and concerns are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm officially declaring this as the second to last chapter. Next chapter will probably be the last.  
> Anyways, here's the chapter.

I wake up with a major headache and nausea. My hand moves up to my head and I groan as I try to sit up. When I am in sitting position, I look around the room not realizing where I am. When the night comes into focus, I realize I’m at Tweek’s house. I groan and get up.  
I look around and wonder where Tweek. I walk around and find him downstairs making breakfast. I have a small smile on my face, but it fades when I remember what happened yesterday. Oh god, yesterday.  
Yesterday I blew up at Tweek then got drunk as hell. Tweek must be pissed at me. I have to fix this somehow.  
“Hey,” I say as I walk up to Tweek. “Um, you’re making breakfast. That’s nice of you.”  
Tweek just shrugs, “Eggs are supposed to help hangovers.”  
I just nod, “Do you need me to make you coffee?”  
“Already had some.” I look at the clock and it says its eight A.M.  
“When did you wake up,” I ask but Tweek doesn’t answer at first. “Tweek?”  
“I didn’t sleep,” Tweek states but then backtracks, “Maybe for an couple minutes or so around twelve.”  
I gasp and give Tweek a look of worry, “Are you okay? How are you standing?”  
“I’m fine.”  
I sigh. This isn’t going anywhere. I need to do something. Addressing the elephant in the room might be my best option. I guess I have no choice. I don’t want Tweek to be mad at me. Then again I’m mad at Tweek…for a stupid reason. Ugh. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
“I’m sorry,” I state.  
“It’s, ngh, fine.” Tweek states.  
Tweek still doesn’t look at me though. He’s looking down at the eggs that are starting to turn brown. I say his name, but he continues to cook the burnt eggs.  
“Tweek.” I push Tweek away from the burner and turn off the heat.  
I look down at the eggs which are done for before turning to Tweek. He has tears in his eyes and I instantly feel guilty. I start to move closer to Tweek and place a hand on his upper arm. Tweek doesn’t move an inch.  
“I’m sorry about the whole Derek thing,” I state.  
Tweek shakes his head. “It’s fine.”  
“Please don’t lie to me,” I beg.  
Tweek looks up at me as a tear falls down his cheek, “So you want me to tell you how much of a jerk you’ve been since Derek got here? How you’re stupid jealousy is ruining our relationship? How you don’t trust me around other guys? How my feeling for you apparently aren’t real? How-.”  
Tweek starts crying and I curse. I’m such a fucking idiot. This is getting way out of control. Fuck Derek…no…fuck me. This is my fault. Not Derek’s. I did this not Derek. I’m a horrible boyfriend. I NEED to fix this, and I need to fix it now.  
“I’m sorry,” I say, “I know it’s my fault and everything. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous. I should have trusted you.”  
“But you didn’t,” Tweek states.  
“I know, I know,” I shake my head and cross my arms, “I was a jerk, and asshole. I let jealousy take over and I ruined it all.”  
Tweek is crying and incoherent words are coming out of his mouth. He’s wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt. And, I just stand there doing nothing.  
Move Craig. Hug him. Comfort him. Do something!  
I reach out and pull Tweek into a death gripping hug. I don’t let go and Tweek doesn’t push me away. We just stand there in each other’s grasp.  
“I’m sorry,” I say again.  
“I hate you,” Tweek mumbles into my shoulder but I can hear those words loud and clear.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re horrible.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re a jerk.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tweek pulls away but is still clutching my shoulders, “But I can’t stop loving you.”  
I reach up to Tweek’s face and wipe away a stray tear. I crease his face with my thumb and give him a sad smile.  
“I wish I can express how much I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to make up for this. I was horrible. I was a jerk. You should hate me. But, I love you,” I give a small laugh, “You probably don’t believe me, but I do.”  
Tweek shakes his head, “I believe you. Do you believe that I love you?”  
I nod immediately. There’s no need for hesitation. I do love Tweek. I should know he wouldn’t chase after other guys. I’m an idiot to think he would want someone better than me. Derek is cooler than me, hotter than me, stronger and bigger built than I am. I guess, maybe, Derek is better than me. Does that matter? After hurting Tweek’s feelings because of me wanting to be better than him? I don’t think it does.  
“I believe you,” I state.  
I move my thumb across his lips and give a small sweet smile. Tweek looks down at my lips then up into my eyes. I stare into their beauty before closing my eyes and leaning forward. Our lips connect and I slowly dwell in bliss.  
“I’m so glad you two made up.” I quickly turn to see Tweek’s mom standing at the entrance of the kitchen. “If you didn’t I probably would have told your mom what happened last night.”  
I cringe and slowly nod my head.  
Tweek’s mom moves into the kitchen, “It’s the weekend. Go back to bed and please sweetie get some sleep.”  
Tweek nods and the two of us head back upstairs.  
I pull Tweek down onto the bed and cuddle against him. I bring him to my chest and rest my head on top of his. Tweek hands clench my shirt lightly and snuggles against me. I let out a yawn and close my eyes.  
“I love you,” I say as I kiss the top of Tweek’s head.  
“I love you too,” he mumbles with a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Was it okay? I tried to make it as emotional as i can without going crazy and super sappy.  
> I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that! If you like, then thank you! I tried hard on this. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Like I said if something doesn't seem right or is just WAY too out of character just tell me. I'll try my best at getting things right. Please don't hate too much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Bye!


End file.
